


Good Doggy

by Frocto



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Harems, Shota, de-aged male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very old, not-so-great League of Legends story of mine I just recently got around to uploading. Nasus is a dippy, helpless shota with a huge doggy dick and Akali, Miss Fortune, Nidalee and Teen Annie are his giantess teammates. Weird how that teamcomp makes more sense now than it did back when I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Doggy

Out in the Fields of Justice, life was as hectic as ever for poor little Nasus. As the youngest champion in the league, even beating out Teemo by a few years, it was all so confusing and overwhelming. Builds, masteries, runes, whatever else, he'd just tried to jumble things together and make the best of it. But whenever a team fight began, or he was pushing a lane, he was always, always, always, gently pushed back by his own teammates. And it was easy for them to do! 

Tank or not, his lithe little figure couldn't really do much when huge, thick, soft bodies interjected between him and the enemy. And it did seem to happen with alarming frequency. Nidalee, Annie, Miss Fortune and Akali, girls who he'd become quite familiar with ever since they'd formed a premade, he wondered if they'd included him less for his contributions to the victory and more for his own safety. Even now, as Miss Fortune leveled her pistols and fired into the middle of a team fight, the woman cast an imposing sight. 10 feet at the shoulder and bodaciously curvy, she grinned lewdly over her shoulder as he clutched his staff to his chest, maybe even a little meekly. "Fafafa! Run, you cowards! Afuuuu, Nasus-chan, you'd better take cover in my ass, okay?" 

She adjusted her footing, grin widening as she bent over forwards slightly, inclining that ridiculous, dark-skinned butt of hers to the jackal. "It's safe and warm."

Nasus blinked a little as he charged down a lane with sullen determination, he wanted to help, but it seemed the only things his teammates let him do was beat on creeps every now and then when he wasn't gently protected or held back by his team mates. 

The boy's Summoner just didn't have it in him to Summoner the full strength of the deity, but it seemed the other Summoners in his team more than made up for it by empowering his teammates with more generous bodies than they would usually have out of the league? How was that fair, the little pup pouted a little clutching his staff to his chest as he was covered by that voluptuous tanned ass of the pirate.

"U-uh.. B-but I'm perfectly safe behind you.. Um.. Miss Fortune.." he did so none the less, pressing up against her behind and pressing his soft, furred body against her bare skin, pressing his face into her back, his hands placed onto her wide hips. "T-thanks for the assistance."

The boy blinked a little glancing downward and pushing out his armoured scaled skirt.

Miss Fortune just chuckled coyly again, taking a deliberate step backwards, sudden enough to drive the jackal into one of the trees lining the jungle path, trapping him with that huge, soft excess of flesh. "Something's not right!" she said, barely able to keep the excitement out of her voice, sinking even further back, till Nasus was sandwiched quite tightly into his little spot. A moment later, Shaco de-stealthed in front of her and she fired her pistols, putting a shot through the jester's head and dropping him. "Afuuu! That's the trick! Didn't I tell you, you need to stay safe, hmm?"

It was quite a luxury to hold onto her, at least. The pirate was wearing nothing beyond a tiny pair of low-slung latex shorts that clung to her fat ass like a second skin and made the high-line of her black g-string extremely obvious, and a button-up shirt that she'd tied together under her monstrous rack. Below that, it was just a pair of thigh-high black leather boots, leaving mooost of her dark-skinned ass bare. She had extremely obvious tan-lines, not to mention a tramp stamp she'd had added just recently, for that extra skanky look. Once she decided it was safe, she turned and holstered her pistols, lowering a huge arm to snatch little Nasus up, with astonishing ease. "Let's go check on the others, hmmm?"

The boy blinked a little as he nearly dropped his staff, snatching it back out of midair as he was shoved back into a tree wedged between her ass cheeks and the bark on his back, squishing and squirming a little as he pressed into her back. "No, not again, Miss, plea-"  
The boy blinked as Shaco appeared in front of him, a knife getting lodged into the bark above his head. He pouted as he realized he'd misinterpreted the situation entirely! "U-um.. Thanks.." the boy dusted himself off, his fur bristled slightly in panic but calming down, his red eyes glancing forward, his voice surprisingly calm tone to it as always despite his obvious panicked moment.

"Yes you did, Thanks once again.." the boy folded his arms over his chest, speaking of skimpy outfits their team was full of them really, the boy was half shirtless and the his legs were visible for all to see, the boy smoothed down some of the silky soft fur on his body blinking as he was snatched up. "W-wah. I can w-walk you know put me down~" The boy pouted, whining slightly.

"No~! Bad dog~!" His face was smooshed into the heaviest fuckin rack he'd ever laid eyes on for his impudence, and the pirate would hear no further argument on the subject. Not that she needed to, as while they'd been busy, the other three girls had secured yet another victory for their team and they met them outside of the other team's base. As soon as they got there, Nasus was the centre of attention, with Akali, Annie and Nidalee forming a tight circle around the little bundle of joy with the other girl~ Giantesses, all four of them, so tall Nidalee had dispatched the last Nexus turret simply by shoving it over, before Akali had left onto the Nexus and done the same thing to its crystal, much to Taric's dismay.

It made a BED of titflesh for the jackal, as the girls crowded shoulder to shoulder around him, racks that stood three feet in front of the girls, bigger than Yordles, bigger than prize-winning watermelons, heck, a single breast would even be larger than Nasus himself if he were curled up~ Melons sandwiched together as they coddled him, giggling over the boy, scritching him under the chin, rubbing his belly, passing him from one girl to another. 

"Good boy~" giggled Nidalee, giving Nasus a kiss on the cheek. 

"Couldn't have done it without you~" purred Akali, gently taking him into her arms and cradling him with Japanese mega-titties. 

As he was passed around, Nasus would notice all four girls were quite exerted, sweating nice and hard from their battle, the scent of girl musk clogging up his dainty nostrils. They'd all need a good, long soak to relax after such a hard match. Which meant he'd be bathing with them again, if he couldn't find an excuse to get out of it~ So far nothing had happened, and he'd been able to sit quietly in an area of the ladies section of the hot spring where they couldn't see him washing his lithe little body, but the girls were growing more insistent. There were only so many demands to have their backs scrubbed that he could deflect, after all~ "Iyaaaa~ Annie's all sore and stiff! Let's go have a scrub-scrub with Mr. Tibbers~!"

The jackal blinked a little as he was reprimanded instantly, blinking as his face was planted into the gigantic soft pirate titties his eyes peering at them as he rested against it, being carried to the enemy base, he was placed down, blinking a few times as he tilted his head to the side, wherever he moved he'd be face to face with a pair of tits, trying to struggle amongst them, his hands pressing against them trying to heave them up as his nostrils were filled with the scent of their victory slightly intoxicating he managed to spring out from the breasts only to be picked up and passed around like a prize. 

"Ah.. s-stupid cat.." the boy barked a little at Nidalee his cheeks turning a bright red colour with her smooch. 

"N-no I couldn't have done it without you Akali t-thanks for the help.." he squeaked a little smooshing into her gigantic tits as he was tugged and pulled toward a hot spring, the boy removed his yellow scaled-like armour dropping it on the side with his staff and slipping into the water scrubbing himself thoroughly only smelling because of that little tit-for-tat at the end where they surrounded him.

From where the naked boy sank into the water, he could clearly see the four giantesses moving behind an extra-large screen, silhouettes highlighted as those immense bodies stripped, layer after layer of clothing slipping off, and it felt like he was waiting for the executioner's axe to fall~ Towels that were designed for normal-sized girls were picked up, one draped over either breast and a third held over their crotches with one hand as the girls emerged, giggling and chatting. Acres of naked flesh jiggled and bounced in front of the animal-boy's eyes as they slipped lazily into the water, the water level rising so much Nasus had to lift his head slightly. 

"Ahhh, that other team sure was a bunch of noobs, afuuu~ I barely even got my kama bloody~" shrugged Akali. "When are we gonna get some real enemies~?"

"Probably when the toyboy over there stops dragging our ELO down!" sniggered Miss Fortune, splashing some water his way~

Annie pouted, splashing MF in turn. "Mister Tibbers thinks he's gotten a lot better! Not even a whisker close to OUR level, but who is, really~ Heeheehee!"

One by one, the girls settled down around Nasus, coaching him on his mistakes, all of which were naturally, not his fault, just a result of the girls coddling him too much. Protest as he might, he just got shushed by the group voice, fingers placed gently to his lips as the girls giggled over him amongst themselves. Annie was arching her back, trying to rub it, lips pursed with concentration, before she began to complain about her oh so sore back. She couldn't summon Mister Tibbers to give her a Bear Scratch (TM), so her eyes instead flitted to little Nasus. Next thing he knew, Nidalee was behind him and, not even using her hands, she'd smacked him forwards with that huge rack, and into Annie's lap as she kneeled on the rock floor of the spring. The huge girl grinned down at him over her rack, eyes aflame, chest heaving. His flailing hands had accidentally tugged the two towels from her chest, and now, enormous, gothic, pale white flesh was perfectly open to the cool night air. "Doggy-chan, Annie wanted her back rubbed, not her front. Am I gonna have to tell Mister Tiiiiibbbbers on yooouuuu~?"

Nasus blinked a little, most men would kill to be where he was carried every game and having a victory like that and like this, it was different that was for sure, he sat in the water his muzzle pressed just above the surface of the water closing his eyes a little as the girls made their way to his pool. "A-ah you can't come in here this is for g-guys.." he blinked a little as the steamy water rose, the jackal having to wriggle and sit upright, watching the towels.

"Ah.. I dunno Akali but you did well, ehe! It's a shame the minions don't bleed but that would be pretty messy and brutal.."

"H-hey.." the jackal whined at the mean comment made by the pirate as his fur was splashed by the steam water. "Ah.. Thanks Mr. Tibbers, Annie.." he beamed brightly, puffing his chest out as they started to talk about him "B-but that only happened be-." he whined as a finger was pushed to his lip. "I..yo-" he sulked, defeated, after he kept getting interested. It lasted until he was flung forward by the sneaky cougar, his eyes going wide as he flopped into the teen girl's lap, peering up at those huge breasts, as the towels were pulled down and were now floating on the water's surface. "I-it was an accident s-she made me do it the stupid cat has it in for meeeeeeee!"

Annie's eyes began to literally burn, flames roaring up within their depths, and her grin widened ever so wickedly. "Mister Tibbers~" she began, in her still very high-pitched tone, "Says I need to puuuuuunish you~!" Nasus could no doubt explain till he was blue in the face, but Annie wasn't going to hear a word of it~ She snatched at his little body, lifting him up in the air, and laid him down right over her lap, till her could only cling on to her enormous, tree-trunk thighs~ Annie's huge hand came up, big as his entire butt, and it came with devastating force, spanking the poor little curator~ He knew they were wicked girls, but he'd never been spanked before... And it seemed to be having an effect on the other three....

Their faces were glowing, cheeks burning red, as they leaned forwards, watching the jackal wriggle in Annie's lap as she belted his tight little rump over and over. Mouths fell open, tongues hung out... Nidalee was the guiltiest, looking like she'd ahegao right there, if she could take her eyes off of his rapidly tanning rump. "H-Holy shit..." breathed Miss Fortune, while Nidalee crept past her, getting on all fours so she could lower her head down to Nasus's level. The towels slipped away and her dark titties floated on top of the water as she grinned at him. "W-Wow~ Annie's really spanking you, huh~? You must've been a bad doggy! How does it feel~?"

He blinked a little as he blushed his bubbly rear was decimated by the large palm, his eyes went wide as he let out a whimpering howl, his own tongue lolling out as he lay there and took it, he couldn't do anything about it, they were all so much larger than him and if he complained, he didn't want them to abandon him, he whimpered a little and lifted his furred rear up, his tail twitching weakly. "A-aah.. B-but it wasn't my fault.." he protested once more his eyes closing halfway as he huffed glancing around. 

"W-wah why are you all blushing like that.." he tilted his head as those tribally inked tits were floating on the water as he squirmed in the lap of the teenage pyromaniac. "S-she is because you pushed me into her you stupid cat this is your faaault.."

After a thorough series of lashings, Nidalee "rescued" the cutie pie. By that stage, he was limp and panting in Annie's lap, tongue hanging out lewdly, utterly beaten into submission. It was easy for the tribal skank to scoop him up, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

"Now, now... Shush... Don't blame me... If Annie was spanking you, it must've been for a good reason. So just shush, and Nidalee will make you feel all better~" she cooed gently, lowering him into her lap. Then he was savaged all over again, but quite differently~ "How's this? And this? How's thiii~iiiis~?" she cooed, nibbling at his ears, licking his neck, while both her hands were busy pawing at his ass, squeezing the soft cheeks. She wouldn't stop her attack on him for a single second, even as she writhed around in place, clearly so worked up she was gonna do something crazy. Annie had both her hands under the water and was biting her lip as she ground her fingers on her pussy, while Miss Fortune and Akali moved in closer. Suddenly, the two girls hung their heads, doing exactly the same thing as Nidalee~ Soft, plush lips brushed his cheeks, his forehead, even his own plump, cocksucker lips. And his ears were very, very, well-chewed. It was an oppressive, cloying atmosphere, he could barely breathe with all these women around him, and those mammoth tits in his lap, even~ Fingers gripped his nipples and tugged on them.

And then Nidalee whispered in his ear, "Nasus~ I need to punish your butt as well, okay~? Do you trust mommy Nidalee~?"  
As she said it, he felt a bulge pressing against his tight little rump. Oh dear~  
Nasus blinked a little as he looked toward Annie, he'd rather be in her lap getting spanked all night than being with Nidalee, he didn't trust that damn cat, his red eyes peered pleadingly toward Annie as he held his hand out to be saved but was quickly dragged away sulking a little as he was slipped into the cougars lap. 

"Ahah.. b-but.." he pouted a little his eyes closing as he felt his pert sore ass cheeks getting rubbed and petted, it did feel nice to have them a little relieved after the big punishment he'd taken, the boy was getting awfully excited now, the sheath of his twitching and throbbing as a semi-limp red prick eased out and was swelling quite rapidly, clear salty ooze dribbling from the tip as he closed his eyes as lips pressed his up against his muzzle and against his lips, his mouth ajar a little while his pert up ears were getting a thorough chewing from the cat, panting some more as his nipples were tugged on. "A-ahh.. W-who did that! Apologize." 

The Jackal's eyes went wide as he shook his head a few times. "No no. I don't trust you s-stop. Stoop itttt."

When that veiny, filthy red doggy dick stood up, Miss Fortune and Akali frozen midway through their sucklings and lickings. In the middle of a filthy adult three-way French kiss, even, both their tongues in little Nasus's mouth at once, they leaned back, and simultaneously gasped at the pussy-loosening sight of a flaming red dick, oozing fresh precum, just for them~ Annie seemed to even react on some instinctive level, as she moved onto all fours and mounted the other two, resting a hand on their backs to peer at Nasus's embarrassingly stiff dick. And then Nidalee's fat, plastic cock sank into his ass, stretching his butt out, the three girl's eyes were replaced with stars, drool falling from their mouths as it MASSIVELY swelled up. They sized each other up as competitors for the briefest of moments, then simultaneously lunged for it, three tongues slapping to Nasus's dick all at once~

No words needed to be shared, really. There was a hard doggy dick and they were gonna pass it from mouth to mouth, sharing saliva like it was nothing. Each girl got a few bobs of her head, then the fat prick slipped free with filthy loud, wet "Poppu~!"s and the next bitch took it in. Akali, submissive whore that she was, spent the least time on the head, sucking one, then the other, then both of his heavy balls into her mouth, all while Nidalee penetrated his tight little rump. Looks like the Curator might be doing some ahegao himself~

The Jackal blinked a little as his tongue lolled with the other two tongues in his mouth, saliva being swapped three ways in a very lewd kiss, the boys eyes closing as his cock swelled more and more, the spear-like tip oozing and drool cum as Annie made her move, the boys eyes went wide as he felt something lodge and ease slowly into his ass, his eyes closing as he winced. "N-Nidaleee.." his toes curled a little "I h-hate youuu~." he pouted it didn't sound like he hated her quite the opposite.

The boy blinked as there was a slutpile now deposited on his dick, three hungry mouths slamming onto his prick feeling the tongues ease up and down, a nice healthy amount of precum was drooling and spurting out from the tip, giving each girl a nice drink each time they got their mouth around the strangely tipped dick, the veins throbbing as the bobbed up and down, his eyes closing as he leaned back relaxing, or rather going limp as Akali spent most of the time suckling on the heavy balls, his toes flexing as he weakly whined. "A-ahh I know it's big b-but less teeth geez d-don't be so eager that you'd break it.."

Well... After that lewd display, his penis fountaining over the three Champions, soaking them in a sheen of nutritious doggy jizz, the floodgates were opened. No longer did the girls maintain a thin veneer of him being a valuable contributor to the team. Roughly woman-handled, he was made to mount Annie first, her enormous thighs wrapping around his tender body, his hands not even coming up to her bosom, feet not even going past her knees... But sliding into that warm, tight fuckhole and nutting inside her was only the start~ One by one, the lewd girls took bareback with him over and over, indoctrinating poor little Nasus in his new life... As a doggy womb-filler, a breeder of the finest stock Runeterrra had to offer~


End file.
